


Meanwhile, on the fire escape...

by coalitiongirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/pseuds/coalitiongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Buffy are kissing on the fire escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, on the fire escape...

**Author's Note:**

> Remember a year ago, when we knew nothing about Season Nine at all? When speculation was rampant and Angel and Faith wasn't a thing and all we had was the fire escape? Right. So, pretend that this was written back then. No need for any knowledge of the comics for this one, though it ostensibly takes place a while after S8. Six drabbles, one not-exactly. Schmoop. Pointless, fluffy schmoop.

Spike and Buffy are kissing on the fire escape.  
  
He sees them from the hallway, locked in each other’s embrace; Buffy’s eyes open and solemnly fixed on Spike’s, Spike whispering words between kisses that Xander can’t hear.   
  
It makes him oddly nostalgic. He remembers that last year in Sunnydale, the way he had slowly gotten accustomed to what Spike meant to Buffy, and the desire that had crept up from somewhere deep within him for Buffy to be  _happy_ , even with a bloodsucking idiot he still can’t see the appeal of.  
  
So he shrugs and returns to the main room.  
  
*  
  
Spike and Buffy are kissing on the fire escape.  
  
Dawn wants to congratulate them, to shout  _about freaking time!_  and tell Buffy that she’d better not screw this one up (and also Spike, but they aren’t really close enough to talk like that anymore). She’s been waiting long enough to see Buffy and Spike together again because they’re perfect for each other and Buffy’s been nauseatingly obvious about it and Spike’s long gazes at Buffy have gotten downright indecent.  
  
But they’re whispering to each other now, lost in their own world, so Dawn smiles and turns away from the window.  
  
*  
  
Spike and Buffy are kissing on the fire escape.  
  
Faith rolls her eyes at their desperate make out session (“Will Spike’s tongue manage to make it down Buffy’s throat? Tune in next Wednesday!” They’re like a supernatural soap opera and it’s really not her thing), but she can’t shake the smile that’s sneaking onto her face regardless, the quiet relief that something good has come of last year.  
  
And it  _is_  good, right? She'll miss having to look after drunk Spike a little, but teasing embarrassed Buffy’ll be even better, so she smirks and awaits their return to the house.  
  
*  
  
Spike and Buffy are kissing on the fire escape.  
  
It’s a legend, a dream come true, that and so much more and all’s right with the world at last. It’s his two heroes, finding each other after years apart. Andrew’s been planning for this since he’d gone to Wolfram and Hart, but it still staggers him.   
  
They’re so passionate, caught up in each other and it feels like they’re coming home at last, and he almost cries at the beauty of two warriors for light joined together.  
  
Dawn elbows him,  _hard_ . He stops staring and keeps his thoughts to himself.  
  
*  
  
Spike and Buffy are kissing on the fire escape.  
  
Angel’s initial reaction is relief, because one more night spent drinking with Spike might’ve sent him off the deep end (and drunk Spike gets infuriatingly graphic about the woman they both love). He even tries out a smirk before the depression sets it.  
  
He can’t tear his eyes away, can’t describe how much it aches to see the woman he loves with the object of his frustrations, how it aches to know that this is the end for them, that he’s out of the picture.  
  
His glass shatters in his hand.  
  
*  
  
Spike and Buffy are kissing on the fire escape.  
  
It’s sweet and tender and Willow pushes aside her frustrations with Buffy for the moment and enjoys the knowledge that her best friend is getting what she wants at last. (And Buffy wants this- oh, she doesn’t admit it when they talk but there’s that wistful gaze whenever Willow mentions Spike and sometimes Willow does just to watch the tension on Buffy’s face melt into soft longing.) And while Andrew looks a bit dreamy at the prospect of it, she’s pleased to discover that he isn’t the only one.  
  
She smiles.  
  
*  
  
Spike and Buffy are kissing on the fire escape.  
  
They can’t remember how it happened, exactly, how they’d gone from sneaking out to watch the street to this perfect moment, drawn together in an idyll that they’re both silently terrified will be shattered in moments, but it seems meaningless now that they’re finally together again, finally admitting to each other love and loss and missing, missing each other and hating how much time they’ve lost.  
  
And it doesn’t escalate into anything more, not when they’re on Xander and Dawn’s fire escape, but they remain caught in each other’s eyes until Faith pokes her head out the window and announces, “If you ever plan on coming up for air, let us know,” while Dawn snaps at her in the background.   
  
Then there are tentative smiles, soft eyes, and two hands clasped together in unvoiced promise, and Spike and Buffy come inside.


End file.
